behinde the stage
by Jeff Hardy is Rad
Summary: Jeff Hardy lost everything in his fire and then on the VIP Lounge segment it was all brought up again only to bring back all the memories of it... one-shot Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Beth Britt, and MVP contains harsh language


**A/N: ok so this is a one-shot I just thought of last night, or this morning, well it was at midnight…but anyways… Who wouldn't want to do this after all of it happened. **

**After Jeff and MVP's segment on the VIP Lounge (Jeff's POV)**

After my segment with MVP on the VIP Lounge, I walked backstage to my locker room that I shared with Mr. Kennedy, and Shannon Moore. No one was in it so I had the whole room to myself. I went over to the table and sat down; I put my head down on the table buried in my arms. I am a tough wrestler that does crazy stunts and has no fears but when it comes to family, and I considered Jack family, I can't handle it. I didn't start to ball my eyes out but a few tears did slip from my eyes as I thought about everything. I thanks Matt every day for letting Beth and I stay with him, and I'm working on building a new house, exactly the same as my old one, and on the same spot, but it will take about a year to build. Matt told me to stay with him until it is completely re-built and everything is all set. After about five minutes of sitting there, I got up and decided to get something to drink. I left the room and walked down the empty hall and went to the snack and soda machine. For 1.75 I got a cherry coke soda and harvest cheddar sun chips. As I walked back to my locker room I got a text from someone. I pulled out the ringing phone from my pocket and saw a text from Matt. He decided to come to the show tonight. It read

_Dude are you alright? where are you?!_

I closed the phone not replying due to the fact I was pissed and depressed and wanted to be alone, only one person can help me thru this because she is going thru the same exact thing as me, Beth, but she is at home. I looked back up and saw MVP walking the opposite direction as me. He looked at me and rolled his eyes while looking back away. It was like he was saying

_Dude get a life_

From everything that has happened between the segment ten minutes ago and now him doing this I couldn't handle it anymore. All the anger inside me came out as I dropped my stuff and walked over to him. I grabbed his shirt pinning him up against the wall. I then threw him to the floor and he got back up quickly. The second he got back up I clothes-lined him back down.

"What the hell Jeff!" he yelled

"How dare you, you fucking ass hole, I can't believe you did all of that on live TV, you're a fucking bastard, Jack was the best dog you could ever have!" I screamed. One tear slipped from my eye from the thought of Jack. I didn't even realize until I looked down, that I was on top of him punching the shit out of him. I got up wiping the one tear from my eye and pulled him up. I threw him against the wall and with one hand holding him there and the other punching the left side of his face over and over again. I punched him one more time as he fell to the floor. I looked at my hand that was red from the blood from his nose and lip and just whipped it on my shirt not caring. As he sat on the floor catching his breath, I kicked him in the ribs and just walked away.

"What the fuck man, I was just talking about what was in your interview" he said. That just pissed me off more since everything he said was not in my interview, or it was but he just turned it around to make me feel guilty. I walked back over to him about to punch him again but I felt someone hold me back. MVP just walked away and finally the person let me go. I turned around to face Matt.

"Look I understand your pissed at him and depressed over everything still, but you can't just go beat the shit out of him, no matter how much better you are than him." He said. I nodded not really listening to him, just thinking and we walked back to the locker room. It was still empty. Matt handed me my stuff I dropped and I sat down at the table again.

"Matt, thanks for being there for me but I'm thirty, I can handle my own problems"

"The last time you tried that you were depressed and you took drugs"

"For the last fucking time, Thos were pain killers for my back!"

"You still got suspended and I'm not letting this happen to you again"

"Did you not see me out in that ring, it won't happen again!"

"Fine, but this happens every time you're depressed, you either take drugs, drink it off, or fight it off"

"Well I have a match tonight, so I'll be fighting it off!" I put my elbows on the table resting my head in my hands. "Look, I appreciate everything your doing for me, but right now you can't help me, you may think you know what is going on but it wasn't your home and Lucas that burned and died, it was mine and Beth's home and Jack that burned and died. So please just leave me alone for right now"

"I understand that, and I will leave you alone, but I think I have someone who will help and can help you thru this"

"I'm not fucking seeing a shrink"

"I'm not a shrink" came a voice behind me. I missed that voice and it's only been two days since I heard it. It was a soft voice with a southern accent like mine and Matt's.

"Beth, when did you get here?"

"I came with Matt yesterday, knowing that you would need me" I got up and pulled her into a hug, Matt smiled and left. "Hun, what did you do?"

"N-nothing" I tried to say. She just looked at me which made me cave "beat the shit out of him"

"Why?"

"Because of what he said to me out there then rolling his eyes as if to say get a life, I just couldn't handle it. I just lost it between all the anger towards him and all my depression, I just lost it." She just smiled and pulled me into another hug which then turned into a kiss.

"Save the rest of your anger and depression for your match tonight and fight it all off!" she said helping me get pumped for the match. She knows I want that title and this match tonight will help me get it. We 

sat down on the couch and she just laid her head on my shoulder as we watched tonight's show. When my match was up, I got up ready to fight

"Thanks for coming babe, I needed you"

"No problem and good luck"

"Thanks" I left the locker room and went to the curtain ready to enter. I heard my music, touched fist with Big show who was entering next wishing him luck, and ran out. I did my run-skip and dance and just smiled because every time I do my dance, Beth told me she does too. I ran out to the ring ready to fight.

After the match I walked back to my locker room that was still empty except for Beth. Matt must have told them to go to a different locker room tonight. The second I walked in Beth came up to me hugging me and gave me a quick kiss

"You did great!"

"I lost"

"So, you still lasted longer than Big Show, Umaga, MVP, and Mr. Kennedy"

"Yea"

"And you did amazing eliminating Big Show with a huricarana over the top rope"

"Thanks babe and I did get all my anger out, well what was left. After you came, I didn't have much anger." I gave her a kiss and went into the bathroom. "I have to take a shower, and pack up my stuff then we can go to the hotel to get my stuff then go back home"

"Ok, I love you Hun"

"Love you too babe"

**A/N: hope you liked it, I couldn't really think of a good ending, so hope this one was good. Please review on your thoughts.**


End file.
